


Melodías en el viento.

by Angel_Chan



Series: HTTYD Drabbles [1]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-28
Updated: 2014-08-28
Packaged: 2018-02-15 04:14:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2215422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_Chan/pseuds/Angel_Chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hiccup no puede creer que esté allí, entero… o casi. Pero que Toothless lo esté… es algo maravilloso.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Melodías en el viento.

**Author's Note:**

> **Resumen:** Hiccup no puede creer que esté allí, entero… o casi. Pero que Toothless lo esté… es algo maravilloso.  
>  **Serie:** How to train your dragon.  
>  **Pareja:** Hiccup-Toothless.  
>  **Género:** Amistad.  
>  **Clasificación:** T.  
>  **Advertencia:** \---  
>  **Capítulos:** Drabble.  
>  **Palabras:** 500.  
>  **Notas:** Este fic participa en "Respuesta para Reto #1: Drabble." Del grupo “Caldo de Toothcup para el alma”.  
>  **Fecha:** 28/08/2014.  
>  **Beta Reader:**  
>  **Disclaimer:** Todo lo referente a HTTYD pertenece a Cressida Cowell y a DreamsWorks.

Despertar esa tarde en su casa había sido genial. Despertar y ver que Toothles estaba allí… fue increíblemente lo mejor que podía pasar en su vida. 

Berk estaba cambiando, y él y su compañero habían comenzado ese cambio, ellos dos… juntos. 

Quizás Hiccup no podía pedir nada más ya. No habría algo mejor que eso nunca, jamás en toda la historia. Los vikingos habían dejado de cazar dragones, y los dragones… Bueno, no podía haber compañero más leal. 

Solo que Toothles era especial… era suyo. Su amigo. Su compañero… su mundo. 

Haber perdido una pierna no era nada comparado con lo que habían ganado, todos en su aldea; y quizás, con el tiempo, muchas más personas también lo harían. Tampoco iba a ponerse a llorar por lo sucedido, estaba entero… o la mayor parte de él. 

Pero desde ese día –incluso aun antes de despertar– había algo… algo nuevo, algo bello. 

La sonrisa de Huccup se instaló en su rostro mientras el viento lo golpeaba en pleno vuelo. Jamás se cansaría de esa sensación, del hecho de sentirse tan libre, y tan complementado con su amigo. Sus ojos cerrados y las palmas descansando suavemente sobre la cabeza de su dragón. 

Toothless gorjeó, alegre de sentir a su jinete relajado y feliz. Su vuelo era lento y estable… un paseo a la atardecer, más que otra cosa. Viendo como el cielo poco a poco se teñía de rojo. 

El Night Fury cerró sus ojos, también dejándose llevar por el viento, confiando en su jinete para mantenerlos en vuelo. 

Solo que el silencio no duro demasiado. 

Hiccup abrió sus ojos repentinamente, haciendo que sus manos se aferraran con fuerza a las correas de su silla. No era temor de caerse, no. Más bien… 

Toothles aun permanecía con sus ojos cerrados, dejando que el viento pasara por debajo de sus alas extendidas sin preocupación alguna. Desfrutaba del vuelo tanto o más que Hiccup… Quizás por eso había comenzado a cantar. 

Porque eso es lo que estaba haciendo, ¿verdad? 

Hiccup mordió su labio inferior, dejándose deslizar lentamente, tratando de no llamar su atención, ya acabar con la demostración de forma abrupta. Su cuerpo entero cambió de posición, quedando casi pegado al del dragón, si no fuera por la silla. Sus manos abandonaron las correas y lentamente rodearon el amplio cuello de Toothless. Allí los sonidos vibraron contra sus palmas desnudas. 

Para cuando la vibración bajo sus manos cesó, Hiccup se había dado cuanta que no solo había mantenido sus ojos cerrados, sino que también, la noche los había tomado en el aire. 

No les importaba acampar, y Hiccup podía perfectamente hacer frente a Stoick en la mañana. 

Un par de hojas secas y unos leños lo mantendrían caliente durante la noche. 

—Eso… Eso fue hermoso, compañero. —Una de las manos vagó por debajo de la barbilla de Toothless rascando allí, donde sabia que le gustaba. —Me gustaría escucharla otra vez… si no te importa. 

Toothless asintió gustoso, comenzando una vez más su delicada entonación. 

**Fin.**

**Author's Note:**

>  **Notas Finales:** Bien, la idea original no tenía nada que ver con esto, pero se me estaba yendo más allá de los 500 caracteres… así que a replantear el asunto.
> 
>  
> 
> Había tenido ganas de hacer un fic con la temática de ‘heartsong’… quizás más tarde.
> 
>  
> 
> ¿Les gusto?


End file.
